Give me a reason
by chewwhit17
Summary: A week before Elliot's wedding, a blast from his past turns his new world upside down... Season 18
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I've recently found my heart back in fanfiction, what's amazing is I haven't shipped EO since we met David Haden, but this idea came to me and I had to run with it. One shot with the possibility of me adding a few more chapters if Fans want…Enjoy_

He was getting married again…

As he walked into his brother's house off Staten island he had to laugh to himself, 50 years old. retired. Father of five. getting married again. His left ring finger had been bare for almost four years; He had gotten used to not feeling the extra weight of his missing gold band. He sat on the sofa quietly waiting for Bobby to get ready, it had surprised him when his younger brother had offered to take him out tonight, he had said that even though it was his second marriage he still deserved a bachelor party, even if it was only the two of them along with his now legal aged son having drinks in Manhattan. The request had surprised him because his brother had not been shy about his opinion, Bobby had moved back to New York five years ago, they had become close again, and then he started dating Carrie, Bobby had assured him that he liked her, he just knew she was not the one for him, the closer the wedding got, the more Bob had expressed his concerns. His Kids had been less opinionated, at least around him, he knew none of them were all that close to her, but they just wanted their dad to be happy, the thought made him smile, he felt so blessed that his children grew into the amazing human beings they are. His Ex-Wife, god love her, she had gotten married again a couple years after the divorce, to a great guy. Always around and attentive, he had changed her, she was more straight forward now, better with words. He laughed, she was always extremely polite with Carrie, only addressing his relationship one time with him, she had agreed with Bobby, which surprised him. Told him it was his life, she wished him happiness, but Carrie was not the one. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard his brother coming down the stairs.

His Brother appeared, forcing a smile as he reached the living room. '' Ready to roll?'' He looked at him

''Been ready'' he smiled as he put his jacket back on and headed out the door, they both got in his brother's car, driving towards the city, his brother kept glancing his way looking like it was killing him not to say what was on his mind.

''Take a picture Bobby'' He smirked as his brother laughed.

He smirked. '' Still okay with the Blue Martini?''

''That's fine Bob'' He looked at the road ahead.

''Are you sure you wanna do this?'' Looks over at his brother

''Bob'' He sighed

''No seriously. I mean Carrie is great, she is, it just seems like ya know, there is no chemistry, your more her friend than husband material, like your daughter says, there is absolutely no fire.''

''Bobby, I am 50 years old, I've never been alone. It was mom and dads, straight to Kathy and having kids. We got divorced and I... I just don't wanna be alone okay? I don't know how to be alone.'' He sighed.

''You don't get married so you're not alone. You get married for sparks, you get married for fire, because you meet someone that turns you inside out every time they walk into the room, someone you would leap over furniture through every room in your house to get to your phone before it goes to voicemail because it's her ringtone, someone who makes your guts wrench because she's pissed at you, and you scared to lose her. You don't get Fucking married because your old and lonely. It's not fair to Her, or you, or the woman that's out there waiting for you to find her.'' He Looked at him as he pulled up to the meter in front of the popular Manhattan bar

Elliot looked over at his brother, unable to speak for a moment. '' You watch too much Hallmark''

Bobby Threw his head back against the seat with a groan, pulling the keys out of the ignition. ''Ask God for a sign El.'' Gets out of the car, waiting for his brother on the sidewalk, Elliot joined him a moment later, the guys looked good, Elliot was wearing dark wash jeans, a black polo and a black leather jacket, his short hair had grown a hint of gray over the years, mixed in with his natural brown, he had a short goatee formed. They headed toward the front, passing by the bouncers with no problem heading to a high-top table toward the back and siting, they were greeted a few moments later by a cocktail waitress, who took their first drink order for them, she smiled brightly, paying more attention towards Bobby, she left the brothers alone as she went to put their order in.

I'm sorry I wigged on you in the car ''Bobby looked at him apologetically

Elliot looked up '' You have a right to your opinion Bobby, I appreciate that your concerned, and you make a good point. I'll be okay, I promise'' He smiled softly at his brother.

The Young waitress walked behind the bar, looking at the older woman making drinks and sliding them towards the customers seated on the other side. She was a bit overwhelmed, being the only server on a Friday night due to call outs, her boss had once again been so overwhelmed by his short staff he turned to where he always did. His sister, she had been a godsend since the bar had opened, helping on more than one occasion, she handed her customers their drinks and turned toward the younger woman.

''You hanging in there? ''She smiled softly. She was dressed in dark washed jeans, lightly frayed in some spots, a black belt and Blue t-shirt, the words Blue Martini printed on the front.

''Not really, were slammin tonight'' She started making her drinks '' You think you can take these beers to the two older guys at table 52? You have a minute?'' She glanced up at her

She smiled and grabbed the two beers off the bar ''Sure'' She went through the door on the end of the bar and headed over to the table with their drinks, she walked up to their table, not paying attention as she approached and put on a smile as she walked up to the side of their table.

''Sorry for the long wait on these guys'' She smiled seeing Bobby first as he smiled back at her, she turned her attention towards the other man, freezing completely when she finally looked his way.

Elliot looked up as the woman sat the beer down on the table, once she turned to him he felt like his heart was stopping, he stared unable to believe he was seeing her, He finally found the courage, and his voice. ''L-Liv?''

She looked at him for a moment, before a small smile lifted her lips upward. ''Hi Elliot''

Bobby watched the exchange closely, intently focusing on both without saying a word.

Elliot smiled at her, taking in her appearance, she looked good, damn good in his mind, her hair was outrageously long compared to how it had always been when he was her partner, the curls flowing looked good on her he thought. ''You bartending now?''

She relaxed a bit, the tension easing up as she let out a laugh. ''No, this is Simon's bar. He owns it, and they were shorthanded''

''Wow. Simon did good'' He smiled

She nodded, stepping back a bit. ''I gotta get back, it was nice seeing you Elliot'' she smiled before walking back to the bar.

He smiled, watching her walk away, his heart was still rapid, he wondered as he looked over at the smirk on his brothers face if he could hear it, his smile disappeared as he looked at Bobby. ''What?''

Bobby raised an eyebrow ''Liv?''

Elliot nodded ''that's Liv''

''As in THE Liv? That…'' Points in her direction with his thumb '' That is Olivia Freaking Benson?!''

''SHHHH…'' He leaned forward trying to keep his brothers voice down ''Yes… That was Olivia Benson, my ex-partner.

Bobby leaned back in his seat, the smirk spreading wide across his face at his brother

''Well Ding Fucking Dong''

 _Any Takers? Let me know what you think, should we continue, Im thinking 5 chapters at most up pretty quickly. Id like to know what the readers would like to happen_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I was surprised to see that people were interested in this story and the scenario. Here's the second chapter, I hope I don't let you down, let me know if I should continue. Special Shout out to Morgan, thank you for your awesome review! It made me feel so good to know what parts of the story you liked, that helps a lot_

Chapter 2

She had left their table and went to the back of the bar, unaware that he had watched her walk away intently, she headed down a back hallway and through the back door to the office, shutting the door behind her she plopped down on the couch, looking at her brother behind his desk, staring back at her.

''Its busy tonight'' She said softly, she was a bit jumpier than she had been when he saw her an hour ago.

''What happened?'' He stood and walked to the other side of his desk, sitting on the edge

''Just ran into Elliot, he's out there.'' She played with the bottom of her shirt

Simons eyes widened. ''Talk about a blast from the past''

''Tell me about it'' Says softly

Simon looked her over, he had been aware of the effect Stablers sudden retirement had had on his sister, and he also knew how hurt she had been when the ties had been cut completely, it was that time in her life that had started healing old wounds between them and they became as close as siblings should be.

''You talk to him?''

''I had no choice, I took their drinks over, didn't recognize him until I was right up on their table, started blubbering like a Fucking Idiot'' She rolls her eyes, sending her brother a sharp glare when he laughs loudly.

Her look stopped his laughter immediately, he gave her a sympathetic look. ''Liv, why are you in here? You and I both know your dying to talk to him. You have been for the past what? 5 years?''

''I do not! I'm over it, moved on, like you said Simon, it's been 5 years, I was polite, I said Hello to him, and that's it. Just ran into an old friend, who isn't anymore'' She shrugged

Simon smirked a little and raised an eyebrow. '' Then why are you in here hiding, and not out there?''

She stood quickly, walking towards the door When Simon spoke again

''Liv... Take a few minutes, go out on the back patio, nobody's out there, get some fresh air, I'll go out and help the bar'' He looked toward her sympathetically as she nodded and headed out the back door. He watched her go as a grin spread over his face, he put his blazer back on, heading to his office door, now if he can just recognize Elliot after all this time he thought as he headed out into the crowded bar.

Simon walked out into the bar, the crowd was amazing tonight, people drinking and having a good time everywhere, although the crowd made him proud that his bar was such a success, it made it that much harder to spot a guy he hadn't seen in a good 10 years. He looked around, his eyes finally falling on a table towards the back corner, two men sat looking intense in conversation, the man on the right seemed like it could be, he walked toward their table, going into manager mode just in case he was wrong. He smiled and approached the table.

''Everything good guys, need two more beers?'' He looked at the other man first and then turned and glanced at Elliot

Elliot smiled at the man ''Simon...'' He held out his hand for him to shake, Simon immediately shook Elliot's hand, and smiled.

''Elliot… a little birdie told me you were around'' He smirked, as he saw Elliot smile a bit, he quickly changed the subject nervously.

''Simon, this is my brother Bobby'' he looked across the table introducing the two. ''Bob, this is Simon, he's Liv's brother.''

Bobby raised an eyebrow and shook the younger man's hand. ''Nice to meet you'' Bobby stood up, grabbing his beer bottle. ''You two catch up, I'm gonna go see some women'' Laughs as he walked away, beer in hand.

Simon sat across from him, where his brother had been moments ago, he looked over at Elliot. ''How have you been?''

''I've been okay, busy with kids. And stuff '' Elliot stopped himself from giving too many details. ''you've done good Simon; this place is amazing'' He smiled looking around.

Simon returned the smile. ''Thanks, it's been an interesting few years. 'He spoke again after a moment ''I should probably get back, the bars getting busy again'' Simon stood up, looking at him once again.

''There's a patio out back, real popular during the summer but now that its colder it stays empty and peaceful. Maybe you should check it out, get some air. '' He grinned a bit at Elliot

Elliot looked confused for a minute until the realization of what Simon was hinting at hit him, his lips turned up slightly with a half-smile. ''Maybe I will''

Simon just nodded and walked away, heading up to the bar to help.

He watched as Simon walked away, he stood up and grabbed his bottle off the table, slipping his leather jacket back on, he headed to the back-door Simon had told him about, the patio was a two-story terrace like escape, string lights lit up the space, he looked around, his eyes landing on a figure sitting on the top stair that led to the lower level, her back to him, hair shining in the moonlight, he smiled to himself as he took a couple steps closer. She was obviously lost in her own thoughts, she sat staring at the skyline that was visible, as she sipped her own beer bottle. He stepped right up behind her as she must have sensed his presence, and whipped her head around, a serious look on her face at first before relaxing a little.

Elliot looked at her, smiling softly. ''Mind if I sit?'' she shook her head and slid over, leaning against the banister to allow him enough room to sit next to her, she turned her attention back toward the city lights as he sat down on the step, taking another sip of her beer, she turned her head, looking at him.

''Simon sent you out here, didn't he?'' There was no need for him to answer, she already was aware of how sneaky her brother could be. She smiled softly at him, helping him to relax.

''I probably would have come eventually, he saved me from having to track you down later.'' He smirked

She laughed a bit before visibly relaxing. ''How have you been EL?'' Her voice softened, she kept her attention on him, her eyes on his.

''I've been good, boring… but I'm okay.'' He looked at her

'' I heard you got engaged, congrats'' Raises her bottle at him.

He looked back at her confused, he had no idea who had told her, as far as he knew none of his kids were still in contact with her.

''Thanks, one of the kids call you?'' He asked curiously

''No'' she chuckled '' Munch saw your engagement announcement in the paper, he showed it to me a couple months ago.'' She tried to smile genuinely, she needed him to know that she wished him nothing but happiness.

They spent the next hour sitting on the steps, they told each other things that had happened, he told her about his kids, what they were up to, she told him how Munch and Fin were doing, he had laughed when she told him she had practically forced Fin to take the sergeant's exam. She told him about Noah, and even showed him some pictures from her phone, he had smiled wide the moment she said she was a mother, it melted his heart knowing that she had finally got to make some little boy the luckiest kid in the world. They had talked, and laughed like nothing had changed, they told each other about everything. There was one very big thing that neither of them mentioned though. His Fiancée.

''I should probably get back inside; Simon will pull his hair out if he gets too flustered'' She smiled as she stood up on the stairs. She took a step up, as he did the same, she walked over to the door before turning back in his direction. '' I'm glad I got to see you El'' she smiled

''Me too'' He replied softly '' I'll probably see you later, I think Bob wants to stick around

She smiled at him before heading back inside and going back to the bar, she went behind and started taking orders, she ignored the fact that her brother had caught the smile plastered on her face, and the fact that he was staring at her. The rest of the night they worked together, taking care of the crowd while the young waitress took care of the tables, Simon and Olivia had become a great team when they partnered up on nights like these, he had asked her on more than one occasion to retire from the NYPD and work as his business partner, she always declined his offer, but here lately it had become harder and harder to say no.

Elliot had watched them from his table, it warmed his heart to see the relationship she had formed with Simon, the kind of relationship she had fought so hard for back when Simon was in trouble, she had never stopped believing in him, never backed down in her fight for his innocence, she was right, he laughed to himself at the thought, she was always right.

Bobby watched his older brother incredulously, he had heard things over the years about Olivia Benson, mostly from his nieces and nephew, their dad's relationship with her had been strong, they had all tried to convince him to get in touch with her, Bobby decided to test the waters they were treading in and see what happened.

''She's the fire'' Looks at his brother, who snaps out of his own thoughts to look back at his brother.

''What?'' Elliot asked confused

Bobby looked toward the bar at Olivia laughing and talking with her brother. ''That girl is your fire…Isn't she?'' Looks back at him

''Your Crazy Bob'' Takes a drink from his beer

''Am I?'' Looks at him, ready to read his reaction. ''Because I'm sure you disappeared with her for over an hour earlier, and you haven't taken your eyes off her since you've been back.'' He replies

'' We were talking, it's not a horrible thing, I'm allowed to talk to her'' He told him

''Oh Good… Then you won't mind if I ask her out?'' Bobby smiled at him, and stood up, Elliot's eyes widen

''Sit your ass down, you aren't asking her out'' Looks at him

''Why? You were just talking, she's single and your engaged. So why not?'' He smirked ''I mean, I do need a date to your wedding''

Elliot looked at him, his eyes widened, his stomach wrenched at the thought, he didn't speak, but Bobby saw the horror in his eyes and for a second feared that his brother might throw up.

''I rest my case'' He rolled his eyes and sat back down, drinking his beer.

''Bobby'' Elliot whispered softly shaking his head

''You don't have to say it EL, but just because you don't, doesn't make it any less true, and just remember you're not being fair to yourself. And you're not being fair to either one of those women.'' Bobby got up off his stool and headed towards the bathroom.

He had sat quietly at his table, lost in his own thoughts for a while, the bar had been emptying out, closing time coming soon, he got up off his stool and walked over to where his brother was talking to a younger woman, he motioned for Bobby and he got up walking over to meet his brother.

''Listen, I... Umm. I'm gonna see if Liv wants to get a bite to eat after the bar closes. I can catch a cab back to my place ok?'' He spoke softly

Bobby smiled a bit, but keeping his thoughts to himself. ''Sure... I'll give you a call tomorrow'' He said and Elliot nodded, turning and heading up toward the bar where she was wiping with a towel, it looked as though they were about through and would be locking up soon, he took a seat in front of where she was standing, and smiled softly.

She smiled, throwing the rag in the dirty basket. ''Hey, you have a good time?'' She leaned against the bar, her attention on him.

''I did'' he smiled. ''You heading out soon?''

''Yeah... now actually'' she smiled and grabbed her purse from under the bar. ''Glad you got to see me'' She smirked jokingly at him as she put it over her shoulder and turned toward the door.

''Hey Liv?''

She turned her head back at him ''Yeah?''

''My brother got preoccupied'' He chuckled ''Mind if I walk with you?''

She smiled ''Not at all'' She waited for him, he put his jacket on and walked over to the door with her, opening it and letting her walk out first, Simon caught the exchange from where he was standing and smiled. ''Please God'' He whispered softly to himself

They walked out into the chilly fall night, walking side by side down the street at a slower pace, it was a different atmosphere tonight than it had been in the past, all the times they had done this in the past, this was different, both aware that this might be the last, both stomachs turning at the thought that this walk may mean goodbye. Once and for all.

''I moved, it's just right up the street.'' She glanced over at him and he nodded, they talked about small things, they finally approached the front of her building when she stopped. ''This is it'' she smiled as she walked up the five front stairs and turned back looking at him. ''Thanks for walking me home'' she smiled

''My pleasure'' He smiled softly.

She turned, using her key card to gain access into the building, he watched her, he felt it, that feeling Bobby had told him about, the feeling of his gut wrenching because he was scared he was losing her… It was gonna happen, he was losing her all over again, in the next three seconds Unless…

''Liv? Can I ask you a question?'' He had stopped her as she was opening the door, she turned around facing him again as he climbed the stairs behind her, now standing face to face.

''Sure'' she looked at him

''Do you believe in signs?'' he smiled softly

''Yeah I…'' He didn't let her finish, his hands went to the sides of her cheeks, holding her head, her eyes staring into his '' Me too'' His lips finally captured hers, melting against her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm Loving writing this story, you guys who have reviewed have been amazing, I love that you all are liking it so much. As long as people keep letting me know they like it, it will keep going. Shorter chapter to set the scene for things to come…Enjoy!_

She was on fire. She was sure if somebody lit a match, her body would go up in flames. It had shocked her the moment he put his lips on her, she had stood stunned, her brain screaming at her to stop him, stop him before she got hurt again, he was engaged, he was getting married in a week. One week and he would once again be someone else's husband. She should have stopped him, but instead she opted to wrap her arms around him, she pulled him closer and moved her lips against his, if he was getting married again, she was sure as hell going to know how this felt one time, for a few seconds…Just a few seconds wouldn't kill anyone…

He backed her against the wall gently, his movements to safely secure her against the surface were gentle, unlike the fire he was causing with his lips, he moved them against hers with such passion, he pulled the bottom between his, he sucked softly as he prodded her to open her mouth a bit more for him, he let her lip go as he moved his mouth back to hers fully, enjoying this moment that had been brewing between them for the past 20 years. He threaded his hands through her hair, as he felt a humming from her moan as she vibrated his mouth, the smile that spread over his lips as they were glued to hers.

He moved closer, his hands sliding down to her hips, he pulled her against him gently, needing to get closer to her as his tongue darted out grazing between her lips for entrance into her swollen mouth, the movement made her aware of just how much he wanted her. She felt him against her and snapped her out of their heated kiss, she pulled back slowly, pecking his lips one last time before separating their mouths, her eyes still closed, she opened them slowly, the butterflies still flooding her insides. She brought herself to smile softly into his eyes.

''That was...''

''Yeah...'' He smiled back at her, he stepped closer, leaning in again when he felt her hand reach flat against his chest stopping him.

''Elliot...'' She looked at him, her eyes sadly looking defeated into his

''What?'' He looked at her

''Your engaged''

He sighed softly, careful to choose his words wisely. ''Liv... I... I need to know what this is... There's something...

'' We were partners, we were friends, that's what this is, we trusted each other completely and yes... there was probably some attraction underneath it all... But you've moved on... We've moved on… Were both different people'' She looked at him, she shivered a bit, she wasn't sure if it was from the cold, or this conversation. Without hesitation, he slipped out of his jacket and slipped it around her shoulders, pulling it closed in the front for her, the gesture warmed her heart but she knew she still needed to do this, she would be strong, she would be the good girl and would remember their goodbye with a smile on her face.

''I feel something for you. I kissed you because I feel something. And you kissed me back Liv, you kissed me back and I know you felt it, and I know your terrified right now, but like I said there must have been a reason that we saw each other tonight, there must be a reason that I ran into you a week before my wedding and not a week after.''

She stepped back, she didn't want to do this, she felt the pool of tears threatening to let go like a wildfire. She took a breath and pushed them back, she looked at him once again.

'' I am so happy I got to see you… and I'm so happy that we got to talk and hang out one more time, and that kiss was incredible, and I'm going to go up and go to bed with a smile on my face'' she smiled sweetly at him. ''I may even wake up tomorrow with it still there… But I cannot ruin some Woman's life a week before her wedding… whoever she is, she is one lucky girl, I hope she knows that'' Her eyes shined with unshed tears. '' She deserves a chance; she deserves an honest chance from the start.'' She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly before reopening the door to the building. ''Be happy El'' she whispered, her back to him before walking in the building and letting the door close behind her.

He stared at her as she walked into the high rise, he watched through the front windows until he saw her disappear onto the elevators, he leaned against the wall, he was numb, unable to work his legs properly, they felt like jelly, his heart was hurting and trying to smile at the same time. His guts wrenched harder than he thought, harder than what his brother had described, he had just lost her, he kissed her to keep her, and he ended up losing her anyway.

He walked down onto the street, he waved a cab down and got in quietly, rattling off his address to the driver, he sat in silence, staring out the window as the driver made the trip towards his apartment.

She had been in a daze, from the moment she stepped onto the elevator, her mind had raced, raced with thoughts of the whole night, but mostly that kiss… Oh That kiss was going to kill her, she sighed and leaned against the elevator wall, it had taken every bit of strength she had to pull away, to stop him. She snapped out of her thoughts hen the doors dinged, she walked out and headed towards her apartment, she was somewhat thankful she didn't have to deal with anyone, on nights she helped at the bar Noah would stay at Simon's with his cousin and their sitter would watch him. She unlocked her door and walked in, she locked back up and tossed her keys on the table, she sighs and takes off her jacket, stopping when she realizes she still had on Elliot's Leather above her own. She stares as she holds it in her hands, she couldn't text him, they had never exchanged new numbers, she could take it to queens and leave it with Kathy? But then that would spike a whole bunch of questions… Maybe he would just say screw it and not worry about it… She tossed it on the couch deciding not to do anything about it, she was sure he had other jackets. It hit the couch and something fell out of the side pocket. She leaned down and grabbed the black leather wallet, she opened it and found his security badge for his work, credit cards, and his drivers license displaying his new address.

''Well Shit''


	4. Chapter 4

_You guys are awesome, thank you for such amazing feedback, that is what keeps this story updated daily, my goal is to have more reviews on this story than Life Aint always beautiful which was my baby and my most popular, so keep them coming! Fair warning this chapter goes to M rating. Some story details, Elliot's address I used in this is an actual address, look it up on Zillow, nice place. Dickie will also be a part of this story, I know some of you noticed he was supposed to be at the bar in chapter 1, it will be explained in a later chapter. Enjoy!_

She was an idiot.

Straight A's from kindergarten to college, always a 4.0, she was what Sienna had referred to as a scholar, outstanding scores on her detective's exam, followed many years later by the Sergeant's and the Lieutenant's exams. Always thought she was extremely smart. Leave it to Elliot Stabler to turn her suddenly stupid. She rolled her eyes at the thought, Elliot Stabler, the biggest pain in the ass she had ever had in her life, the constant for over a decade, and then within an instant he was gone, gone from her life. No goodbye. No kiss my ass... No, I'll miss you Liv... just vanished. She wouldn't even lie to herself, the word devastation didn't even begin to cover what she had felt for the months after, she was hell to work with, hell to be around. Then he sent her the medal, the medal that stays in her nightstand drawer, next to his picture. The picture of him and newborn Eli, she had kept it as she packed up his desk, another devastating moment for her. Noah had asked about it, Noah knew his name, she would never lie to her son, never keep anything from him, she strived to be the mother she never had. That medal had healed her in a way, she knew what it had meant to him, what it signified. She had moved on, or so she thought, until tonight.

5 years later, out of the blue he shows up. He shows up happy. Happy and engaged and kisses her. The irony of the situation almost makes her want to laugh. Almost… She doesn't know if she's pissed at him for kissing her or pissed at herself for stopping him. The one thing she's wanted the past twenty years, she's thought about that moment, how good it would feel, how she would respond, how she would hold onto him and never let go… And she Fucking pushes him away like the good girl idiot that she is. To save herself the devastation she felt 5 years ago.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she reached the door. 121 Bedford Ave. Apartment 1R. Brooklyn. Fucking Brooklyn, she drove to Brooklyn at 3 am to return his stupid jacket. She stopped in front of the door, taking a breath, working up the courage to knock. She drove to Brooklyn. Her thoughts stopped her, if she drove to all the way to Brooklyn to return the jacket, did that mean he paid the outrageous cab fare of going from Manhattan to Brooklyn just so he could walk her home?

She did it before she could stop herself, she lifted her knuckles and tapped softly on his door.

It only took him a minute to swing the door open, he stood there in the same jeans he had worn to the bar, but this time he had lost the shirt and as barefoot. His eyes widen, shock crossing his face at her standing at his door.

She held up her hand to stop him from saying anything.

''I believe in signs. I believe in signs that happen every day, the little things, not major life changing signs that your supposed to base your entire future on, I don't believe in shitting your life down the toilet just because you ran into a person you used to know, when it could have just been a big coincidence mixed with some beer, and a good night together, and it was... it was a really good night together, I haven't had that good of a time in a long time'' She wiped her eyes before she lost it. ''I believe in signs, and I believe in you, and I trust that you wouldn't use me because of some beer and the need for a good time'' She slowed her rant down as she looked at him.

''Liv I would Nev…''

He couldn't finish his sentence, she grabbed his face, much like he had done just an hour earlier and moved her lips onto his fully, unable to fight the fire he had set off in her, she gave in to her heart instead of her head.

He was surprised, but wouldn't question it, no way was he backing away from her now, he wrapped his arms around her, one sliding up, through her hair he held her head against his mouth, moving his lips against hers with the same ferocity she showed him. He never wanted to break apart, he had never felt so good in his life, the feeling of finally having her against him, their faces pressed together as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, he held her close to him as he moved backwards bringing her into the apartment as he kicked the door shut with his foot, he backed her against it as it shut, his lips never leaving hers as his hands trailed down her back, he stopped them as they reached her hips, Deepening the kiss, he slid his fingertips underneath the bottom of her t-shirt, grazing her soft skin. She opened her eyes at the contact, their kisses stilled, she looked into his eyes letting him know she was okay.

''Liv'' He whispered softly against her mouth

She didn't respond, she moved her lips across the corner of his mouth, moving slowly to his jawline, she left short, soft kisses across his jaw before moving back to his lips, she stilled her movements.

'' I want you'' she whispered

That was all he needed, he moved upward, fully bunching the back of her shirt into his hands, moving his hands over every inch of skin he could on her back, he slid the shirt farther, breaking their mouths apart only long enough to pull it over her head, he tossed it across the room, his hands returning to her back, he felt the goosebumps forming across her skin with his motions.

''Cold?'' he breathed against her mouth

She shook her head in response. Her hands smoothed over his bare chest, moving towards his hips, she never took her lips off of his, savoring every moment of his hot mouth on hers, she rubbed her hands over his hips, moving for the button, quickly unclasping it, she looked up at him then, as soon as she freed the round metal button holding his pants together, he reached down grabbing her hips, as he hoisted her into the air, she immediately wrapped her legs tight around his waist, he held her against the wall, unclasping her purple lace bra, he moved his mouth across her shoulder as he slid the strap off, moving to the other shoulder to mimic his actions, he pulled the material from her body, tossing it across the floor, landing close to where her shirt had. He looked at her then…

''Most beautiful woman'' Kisses her lips softly, he deepened his kiss as he moved her from the surface behind her, he moved towards his bedroom, careful not to bump her into any walls or objects along the way, once he was through the door, he laid her on his bed quickly, he held himself above her, his strong arms holding him off of her, he stared down at her, savoring this moment, finally seeing her beneath him, he couldn't believe this was happening, he moved his lips down to her jaw, moving them to her neck while leaving soft kisses in his Path. He explored her with his mouth, he moved over the skin leading him to her heaving chest, he moved his mouth over her, the moment he kissed her breast he felt her breath hitch, he looked up into her eyes from his position as he darted his tongue out, grazing her nipple as he watched her reaction, her eyes looked into his as a moan escaped her throat, the goosebumps returned to her skin as his tongue moved over her faster. He reached between them, unfastening her belt, he unbuttoned her pants as he started sliding them down her long legs, he never broke his gaze from her, his mouth never leaving her, he pulled the jeans down her legs, feeling her kick them off and onto the floor. He smiled as he slid his own pants down, kicking them off, they landed on top of where hers were.

He moved back up, his hands sliding down her sides, rubbing softly as they reached her hips, he smoothed them down over her thighs, he softly spread her legs farther apart to allow him room to lay between her, he kissed her then, soft and wanting more. His hips were at hers, he rubbed against her softly letting her feel him, which elicited a throaty moan to vibrate their mouths. Her head leaned back against the pillow some, her eyes closing. She felt him as he pushed into her slightly, just barely opening her, she moaned, he pushed deeper, he was slow, letting her get used to the feeling. Her breathing was faster, the moisture they had built up making it easier for him to go deeper until he was completely buried inside of her, the sensations he was causing her body she had never felt in her life. She opened herself then, spreading her legs she granted him better access as she felt him completely, he began to move back out of her, almost completely when he pushed in again, his pace began to pick up after a few movements, his hands on her hips as he slid in and out of her. She spread her arms out, fisting the sheets in her hands, his pace quickened and she felt every movement as he went as deep into her as her body would allow.

''Oh god'' She leaned her head back as she moaned, he rubbed her hips as he lifted them slightly off the bed.

''You feel so good'' He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, he grazed her with his tongue as their movements matched thrust for thrust, she moved with him, her hips against his as she felt her orgasm approaching, she knew it wouldn't be long. She pulled away from his lips as she thrusted her head back in pleasure.

''Elliot... Oh G-God''

He raised up, arching his back as he thrust deep into her, she felt him throbbing as he pumped into her, the bed began moving against the floor as they moved, the headboard beating the wall with each thrust they made.

''Liv… Shit…''

He thrust into her a few more times before feeling his own orgasm pending

''W-where Liv? Where?!''

'' I-In me'' she looked up at him, watching his every move

He looked down at her, staring into her eyes as they reached their peaks together, never taking their eyes off each other, their moans filled the room as they came together.

Elliot collapsed on top of her, his breathing matching her labored breaths, he planted his lips against her neck, kissing softly up to her mouth, he moved his lips against hers, their emotions pouring into that kiss. He smiled as he pulled away, rolling onto his side, he pulled the down comforter off the floor and over them.

''You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that'' He smiled at her.

She matched his smile sweetly ''I've probably got a good idea'' she chuckled as he laughed softly

''Stay with me tonight'' he asked her almost shyly

She smiled into his eyes. ''Give me a reason'' Her smile brightened as he moved over her, kissing her again as he rolled back on top of her in a heated kiss.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

''You need your cell phone at 6 am?'' Kathy asked her daughter as they walked down the long hallway

''I need it for work Mom, and it was on the way home from Grandmas'' Kathleen looked at her mom as she stood outside the apartment digging for her keys.

'' I'm sure your father would not appreciate us barging into his apartment at 6 o'clock in the morning to search for your phone,''

''Relax Mother, He's probably not even here, his cars not outside and he went out with Uncle Bobby last night to celebrate his impending marriage of doom.'' Kathleen rolled her eyes at the thought of her father's upcoming nuptials

''Kathleen!'' Kathy scolded her daughter at her not so quiet dislike for her future stepmother.

''Carrie has been nothing but nice to you and your brothers and sisters. I don't know why you hate her'' Kathy went on as Kathleen started becoming impatient in her search for her keys.

''Same reason you don't like her, and my brothers and sisters don't like her. She rubs me the wrong way, and half the time I don't even think dad likes her… Found Them!'' she held up the keys as her mom rolled her eyes at her sarcasm

Kathleen put the keys in the lock and opened the door quietly, walking inside with her mother behind her, all the lights in the living room were on which was odd, her dad always made sure they were all off before he left to save electricity.

''Where is it'' She looked around in the living room, she stopped in her tracks when they heard a loud bang coming from down the hall, followed by the same sound a second later and another one, followed by a moaning sound. Kathleen whipped her head around to face her mother with a disgusted look on her face.

''Kathleen'' Her mother had the same expression, trying to hurry her daughter out of there ''Come back later and get your phone… I thought he wasn't here!'' She yelled in a whispering tone

''Then where the fuck is his car'' She searched rapidly under the couch cushions for her phone when they heard a loud voice, her fathers, followed by another loud banging against the wall

''Oh God Baby!''

''Kathleen!'' Kathy was frantic trying to get her daughter to hurry up before they were both scarred for life, she as aware that her and Elliot had other sexual partners now, that didn't mean she wanted to hear it

Kathleen's head shot up, her eyes widening as if a lightbulb had gone off.

''Wait a minute'' Looks at her mother

''What?''

''Carrie was in west Chester this weekend visiting her parents to do last minute wedding stuff'' She raised an eyebrow at her mom

''Maybe she came back early...'' She said quickly, waving her towards the door to get out of there

Kathleen dodged her and headed over toward the kitchen, she stopped when she saw the pile of shed clothes on the ground, next to a Black Kate Spade purse.

''Kathleen... What are you doing?! Let's go''

Kathleen ignored her mother and reached into the purse grabbing the wallet as she turned to face her mom, she opened the wallet up and looked inside, after a moment the blank expression turned into a breathless, stunned one. She looked between her mom and the bedroom, back at the wallet before turning her attention to her mother

''Oh…My...Fucking…God'' She said in a loud whisper

Kathy looked at her, not sure what was going on with her…

''What now?''

Kathleen reached the wallet out to her mom, she took it from her daughter's hand and looked at the license, her eyes widening as A wide grin spread across Kathleen's face.

''Does that look like Carrie's License to you?''

Kathy looked down, she was stunned her eyes widening, her mouth dropped open as she looked to where the loud noises were coming from back to the wallet.

Olivia Benson


	5. Chapter 5

_Filler chapter to set up the rest of the story. And for all you lovely reviewers who spoke and let me know how much you love Simon and Liv, this chapter is for you._

''Do you realize how inappropriate it is to have brought me with you for this?'' Kathy looked at her daughter as she pulled up along the sidewalk opposite of her father's building. They had high tailed it out of there early that morning, both in shock of what they had discovered. Especially who they had discovered to be in Elliot's apartment, in his bedroom. They had gone for coffee, and did some shopping, Kathleen had decided she was going to confront her father about his night... and morning, and she decided that she was taking her mother along for the ride.

Kathleen looked at her mother as she put the car into park, she sighed as she removed the keys'' Because sometimes no matter how old a girl gets, she just needs her mommy'' She smiled at her, a hint of sarcasm on her face as Kathy rolled her eyes.

''I just want to know… I want to know if he's still going through with it, and If he is I want to know why? Why when he can obviously have what he's always wanted, and if he loves her so much, why was he banging his Ex-partner into next week all night?''

''Kathleen…'' she took a breath. ''I know your upset''

''I Love her'' She wiped a tear from her eye, looking down into her lap

''I figured you didn't mean all the bad things you said''

Kathleen rolled her eyes. ''Liv Mom, not Carrie, I love Liv''

''I know you do, she was wonderful with you kids growing up, I love her too for that, especially for Eli. But you may have to face it Honey. This could very well have been a drunken onetime thing; you don't know what is going on… Your dad may end up Married to Carrie and you all will have to accept it.

''that's exactly why I wan…'' She stopped mid-sentence '' Look'' points her mother in the direction of his apartment, Elliot stepped out the front door, Liv stepping out after him, she was older, her hair a lot longer, but it was her. He grabbed her arm gently pulling her to him in a sweet, but longing kiss before letting her go, she walked down the stairs and got into an SUV parked on the curb, he smiled as he watched her pull away, sadness overcoming his face once she was gone, he turned and walked back into the building.

'' There's you chance'' Kathy sighed, feeling sad for him, for them both. Kathleen stuck the keys into the ignition and whipped the car around in the middle of the street quickly ''New Plan'' She said as she started to follow Olivia's car.

''Kathleen! Are you insane? You cannot confront Olivia''

''I promise I won't do anything stupid'' She followed her, they drove for about 15 minutes until the SUV pulled into a parking lot across from central park, she got out of the car, and started walking across the street towards a playground, Kathleen and Kathy getting out and walking over toward where she had headed, they saw Liv walk up and sit down on a park bench next to a man, he looked over and smiled at her lovingly, greeting her.

''What in The Fuck?'' Kathleen whispered to her mother, Kathy took her daughters hand and led the over to bench behind the two, facing the other way so the pair wouldn't realize they were eavesdropping, Kathy patted her daughters leg to remind her to stay calm and not say anything.

''How was he last night?'' Liv Looked at Noah on the playground and back to her brother

''He was good, they got a little rambunctious this morning... note why were at the park'' He smiled teasingly at her

''I'm surprised I had him so long, usually you pick him up in the mornings'' He looked at the children, keeping his knowing gaze away from his sister

''I'm sorry… I was tired last night'' Her lie not sitting well with him

''You went home with him, didn't you?'' It wasn't angry, or judgmental, just a statement to let her know the floor was open, she could talk

''Not intentionally'' she said softly, she was on the brink of a meltdown, Simon could see it, he knew he had to tread lightly, he sat back and waited for her, giving the few moments she needed to open

''I fucked up…I fucked up bad'' Her voice cracked a bit, she let a lone tear escape her eye, swiping it quickly. ''He's engaged. He's engaged, and I knew that, he straight with me, he was out for his fucking bachelor party'' She spoke softly, avoiding her brother's eyes.

''Liv'' Simon sighed

''How could I have been so stupid?'' Another tear fell ''I was fine... It's been 5 years and I was fine, I thought this whole time he was there, in queens, tucked safely away with his wife and his kids, until last night, I accidentally run into him and find out he's divorced? He's been divorced for 4 years and he's getting married in a week… 7 days Simon, he's getting married in 7 damn days, so what do I do? Huh? I congratulate him, sorry I don't have a gift, how about I sleep with you instead?'' She rolled her eyes, wiping the flowing tears with her hands. She leans up, resting her elbows on her knees, her hands holding the sides of her face as she watches the kids, trying to calm herself down. Simon placed his hand on her back.

Kathy and Kathleen turned to each other, sadness in both their eyes as they listened.

''You didn't fuck up. I know how you feel about the guy, I know how you have for a while now, that wasn't just gonna go away just because he did. ''

The two glanced at each other once again ''who is that?'' Kathleen mouthed to her mom as she shrugged.

''Does he know your leaving?''

Kathleen looked at Kathy raising an eyebrow.

''No…No I didn't tell him''

''You should'' Simon spoke softly

''Simon… Why would I do that, last night was it... I can't ever see him again… The fact that I'm moving to Phoenix will just help me stay away''

The two women looked at each other in shock, Kathleen biting her tongue to keep from saying something

''I think it was mistake''

''Yeah'' she spoke softly, looking toward her lap as she twirled the hem of her shirt between her fingers

''I meant accepting the job in Phoenix... It's a mistake'' She looked up at him quickly

''Look Liv, it's your life, your decision, I'm just saying in my opinion it's a mistake. A good opportunity, and I think now your running harder than ever''

''Si...''

''No matter what, no matter what happens or where you end up, I'm your brother, I'm your brother and I love you, this bond that you and I have is unbreakable, and it gets stronger as we grow. No matter how much time passes, or how many miles are between us, nothing will stop me from being there for you. We disagree and we Bicker, but in the end, there will never be two closer friends, I'll always look out for you, and I know that's sappy… I just wanted to make sure I said it'' He looked at his sister, tears in her eyes

The two women behind them looked at each other, tears in their own eyes

She wiped her eyes, smiling softly at him.

''You remember when we first met? When you told me your whole life all you wanted was a sister?'' She smiled a bit

''Yeah'' He smiled back at her

'' I think, nobody should have to go through life without a brother'' She smiled nudging his shoulder softly. '' And I'll always look out for you two''

He chuckled, touched by her admission

''Id shoot a fucker over you'' she smirked playfully as he rolled his eyes with a laugh

''Only my sister'' shakes his head

He stands and holds his hand out to help her up. ''Come on, let's get our devil children and grab a pizza''

She smiled, taking his hand as she stood up, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. ''I love you'' she said softly, he smiled as they walked over to the playground and got Noah and Olivia, Kathy and Kathleen stayed on the bench quiet as they pass with their backs to them, Simon Carrying a small girl, and Liv holding the hand of a young boy as they walked across the street and got into her SUV. Once they were gone the two women stood

''I am talking to my father! Right now,'' Kathleen looked at Kathy, tears still in her eyes

''No… No, you're not'' She looked at her daughter

''Mom… We can't just let this go, no way in hell that blonde bimbo feels half for him what Liv does…No way''

Kathy looked at her, something in her eyes had changed, she spoke softly but firmly. ''You are not talking to him, I am…''

Kathleen raised an eyebrow. ''You are? Why?'' She looked at her in confusion

''Because I just became Team Benson''


	6. Chapter 6

_Let me just start by saying how awesome you guys are, thank you so much for your encouragement, every review I get makes me type a little faster lol. I'd like to answer some of the questions I'm getting from multiple reviewers, first, Dickie will be in this, and his absence from the bar will be explained. Second, Yes Kathy is Team Benson, in my story she is absolutely one of the good guys, that will not change, there is no hidden agenda on her part or underlying jealousy. Also, a lot of you want to know about all the different people, I wanted to write a story with interaction from several people, I want to show how much they all pull together and fight for El and Liv, Kathy is a key character and that will be proven coming up. This story is starting to take off with a big twist coming your way…. Enjoy and please review_

He heard the knock from his bedroom, he hurried with his shirt, pulling it over his head and walked out towards the door. He stopped in front, he swung it open a little surprised to find his ex-wife standing there, hands in her jean pockets.

''Kath. Is something wrong?''

''No. No...'' She smiled a bit, removing her hands ''Can I come in?''

''Sure… Sorry'' He smiled and opened the door all the way for her to enter the apartment, once she stepped passed him he closed it and turned back to face her.

''You're an Idiot'' She stared him down

''Sorry?'' He looked at her, his face in confusion

''You cleaned up in here'' Looks around the now cleaned space, then back at him. ''Notice your daughter picked up her phone she forgot?'' raises an eyebrow at him, his face drops, not having realized that Kathleen had been there when he hadn't left the house since…

''When d-did she get that?'' his voice was soft, nervous.

''About 6 this morning, we stopped on our way back from Bernie's…'' she leaned against the island separating the kitchen and living room, crossing her arms she never took her eyes off him

He closed his eyes, realization dawning on him, Kathleen knew that Carrie had went to West Chester for the weekend, she had been at the apartment when she left, His daughter had been here, had heard him cheating on her future stepmother''

''Shit''

''Shit is right Elliot'' shakes her head '' How could you do that to her?'' Eyes him

'' I didn't set out to hurt Carrie, it just happened, I didn't intentionally...''

Rolls her eyes. ''I could probably give two shits less about Carrie, Elliot… How in the Hell could you do that to Olivia?!"

His eyes widen, his mouth dropping a bit, he didn't realize that she knew exactly who it was in his bed this morning. ''How did you…'' He looked at her

''Kathleen got her wallet out of her purse to see who she was''

''Oh God'' He sits on the couch before he lost his grip, his balance. He rested his head in his hands.

Kathy smoothed her hands over jeans, closing her eyes for a minute before looking at him again. ''Tell me you are not going to go through with this wedding.''

He looked up at her quickly. ''I made a commitment, I bought her a ring, I can't just throw it away because of one night.''

She gave him a blank stare, she didn't speak for several minutes, just stared at him, internally replaying everything she had heard in the park, everything she had heard Olivia say, every time her voice cracked as she poured her heart out to her brother, she narrowed her eyes at him.

''What in Hell is wrong with you?''

''I messed up'' He turned his eyes away from her, Kathy stands and walks over to the couch, she sat beside him looking straight ahead before turning to him.

''You love her… you've loved her for 20 years Elliot, I've accepted that, why can't you?'' Kathy spoke softly, her tone wasn't hateful, she wasn't accusing him. He turned his head to look at her, his eyes were tired, tired of fighting it, Kathy was sitting here next to him willing to hear it, willing to listen, and talk about her. He had the opportunity to finally open and say it out loud, He knew he was safe with her, he knew even now she would keep his secrets and it would never leave this room.

''She scares the shit out of me'' He spoke barely above a whisper; it was the truth that kept him from admitting the even harder truth

Kathy sighed. ''Love is scary El, you give in, you give it your all, you build a life, and sometimes it doesn't work, it doesn't matter how much time you have together, how many good things, memories that you share with that person, 50 years can pass and it can still fall apart. People change, but sometimes you don't. Sometimes that love never falls apart, you don't change, sometimes it does conquer all.'' She turns to him, taking his hands in hers, making him look at her. ''When you're crazy in love you have to take a chance, grab her, hold her for dear life and never look back.''

She had never seen such fear in his eyes, such emotion, she realized in that moment that it was as real for them as it got, Elliot and Olivia were the unconditional love story that every little girl dreamed about, and if they wouldn't fight for it she was sure as hell gonna do it for them.

'' I thought you would have went to her 4 years ago Elliot. I thought you would have her on a date before the ink was dry, I realize that you both had feelings during our marriage, and you were both very respectful and I thank you both for that. Don't do this, don't do this to yourself, don't do this to her, you both deserve better.'' She stands up, putting her coat back on and heads toward the door.

''She waited a long-time Elliot, I can guarantee you, if you make her wait until your next divorce, she won't be here.'' She opened the door and walked out, she left him with his thoughts swirling around his head, she only hoped that she had helped him take a step in the right direction.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

She left work early on Monday, that had been happening more and more over the last few months. 20 years at SVU, giving her life to that place, giving her life up. She didn't regret it, not any of it, all the people she has helped, all the victims, children, she watched start to heal after their own traumatic experiences seem to take over their lives. Then she became one and the world tilted, the grayness of her job became crystal clear, she sympathized with the victims on a different level, a level that she now truly understood. And then there was Him. Elliot… She had met Elliot inside the old precinct walls when she was 24 years old, she laughed when she remembered her first thoughts of him, she told herself that he was going to be the biggest pain in her ass… She was right.

She sat on the couch, rubbing her hands down her face. She wouldn't even think of the pain that had coursed her body when he left, every message unreturned, every call that went to voicemail. Each one broke her a little more, cracks that would never heal. She shook those thoughts away, then there was Simon. SVU was the only reason she knew Simon, she had used her connections there to find him, and it worked. Although a rocky start, followed by years of absence, and then he kidnapped Olivia. He spent 90 days in prison for custodial interference and came back a changed man. He came back a man, not a reckless, spoiled boy that had impulse issues and a careless attitude. A man. It took him a while to get his life on the right path. He finally had been able to gain full custody of his daughter after Tracy had overdosed, a tragedy that sent Olivia right back into the confines of Social Services. He knew with a record he could never work in the Pharmaceutical field again, so with a lot of soul searching he managed to put up a fight and score a small business loan, he bought a rundown bar, just something that rake enough income in to support his daughter. That's when he reached out to her, he had text her and asked her to meet him at a diner, she was surprised when he told her his plan. She convinced Nick to fly in from LA. The three of them worked on that bar day and night for two weeks, renovations in every inch, new paint, floors and a newly built stage in the back corner. She had no idea that his business venture would turn into one of the hottest places in uptown Manhattan.

That's when things began to change, they grew together instead of farther apart, he helped her heal and she did the same for him after Tracey's death. She started helping more and more, and he finally became the brother she wanted.

They were helping each other through parenthood, through life. He had mentioned to her a few times that she should chuck SVU and be his partner. She laughed it off every time. Then she realized he was serious. He had asked her to dinner, laying out a plan of action if she was in, he had ideas for what sounded like a great partnership, talk of expansion, and upgrades. That was the night he asked her to be his partner officially. That was the night she broke his heart. She explained that she had taken a job With the US Marshalls, that she was moving to Phoenix.

She looked around the space, some of hers and Noah's things were still out, but there were stacks of boxes lining the walls where she had started packing. Simon was right, she was running faster than ever, even though she had accepted the job over a month ago, the last couple of days had set it in stone. She wanted as far away from New York as she could get. She didn't want to chance running into him and his new Bride after their wedding, she couldn't even fathom the thought of seeing them, seeing him with a ring on his finger again, she barely survived the last one. She had promised herself she wouldn't, she couldn't help it, it was an overwhelming urge that put a magnet in her hands attaching them to her cell phone. She scrolled through her phone, stopping when it reached his name. Elliot Stabler… She tapped the screen quickly, the short and simple message that held everything she was feeling. The same thing she was feeling for everyone in her life at the moment, she let the tears start flowing as she hit the send icon and fell back onto the couch

''I'm sorry''


	7. Chapter 7

Two Chapters in Two Hours! This story has me rollin. Here's a quick update I know. I got too excited by where this was going I just couldn't stop.

He had never wanted to hit someone so bad in his entire life. Considering his past and the fact that his victim would be his brother it probably would sit too well with his priest in confessional.

They had all decided to go out after the rehearsal, His brother, his kids, Carrie, they even invite Kathy and her Husband Tom. Eli had stayed with Bernie, spending a couple days with his grandma before the wedding. They were deciding where to go when his cocky little brother plastered a smile on his face and suggested The Blue Martini. Was he Fucking insane? Not only was that Simon's bar that Liv apparently frequented often. It was theirs. He knew it probably wasn't wise to think he had a ''special place'' with a woman who wasn't his fiancée, but he did. It was their special place and damn Bobby for trying to ruin that for him. He glared at Bobby the entire ride there. He had sat up front with him while he drove, Carrie, Elizabeth and Kathleen in the backseat as the rest of the group followed in separate vehicles.

Bob felt his stares and leaned over far enough that only Elliot could hear. ''Its Thursday, she's probably at her real job'' He whispered getting an eye roll from Elliot. They pulled up outside and he parked along the curb, Elliot scanned the surroundings and sighed in relief when he didn't see Liv's SUV anywhere, no if he could only dodge Simon. They all got out of the cars, his kids had stuck together, he knew they weren't thrilled by any of this, what he didn't know was that Kathleen had already had a talk with them earlier in the week, and they were all very aware of what happened the last time he stepped into this bar.

They all headed through the front doors, it was steady inside, nothing like the crowd from Saturday night, he surveyed the room with his eyes making sure that she wasn't there as they headed to a large round table on the back wall of the place that had enough seats for all of them, Carrie had a tight hold on his hand as she rambled on and on about how great the wedding would be. He was in his own world, not hearing half of what she was saying, Kathleen as right, he didn't like her all the time.

They sat at the table as the waitress came by to take their drink orders, the same waitress from the other night. She eyed Elliot, and he knew that she remembered him. He said his drink order and his gaze went down to his clasped hands in shame. Their drinks arrived a short while later, they all sat and sipped on their drinks, they weren't silent, but they also didn't really acknowledge her out of respect for their father they would never be downright hateful towards Carrie. Not so far anyway.

About 45 minutes after arriving, their drinks had been refilled, the group was starting to lighten up, tensions dissipating, they laughed and had a good time until Bobby caught a glimpse of something, he immediately looked toward Kathy and the kids, motioning his head toward the doorway. ''Uh-oh'' he said to them quietly.

Olivia walked to the corner of her bar where her brother leaned over and handed her a t-shirt, she had on her work clothes, obviously coming straight here. Elliot sensed them tense up and turned his head as he froze, he was going to die he thought, he was going to die of a heart attack, and then he noticed her outfit, her back to them she had on a Black blazer with thin pinstripes, a matching pencil skirt that fit perfectly, maybe too perfectly, and stark red heels, the 4 inch stilettos allowing every toned muscle in her legs to show off. They all watched him as he looked at her, observing him carefully for a reaction while Carrie was on the phone with the wedding coordinator, he got a few extra seconds to stare. He spoke just barely above a whisper but loud enough for his family and ex to hear him.

''Well Fuck me'' He looked across the table, his choice in words causing a raised eyebrow at nearly all his children.

Olivia leaned against the bar as he handed her the shirt, she smiled at his obvious frustration.

''She called out again?''

''That's twice in less than a week'' He mixed a drink, clearly agitated.

''Calm down Simon… I'll be right back'' She headed toward his office in the back, not noticing the eyes that were glued to her as she walked, one pair of eyes in particular.

Carrie got off the phone and stood up from her seat. ''I'm gonna use the bathroom'' She walked around the table and headed down the hallway towards the restrooms. As soon as she was out of sight, Elliot whipped his head around and glared at his brother causing him to flinch.

''you're a fucking dead man''

''How was I supposed to know she'd be here on a Thursday? And didn't you say SVU had long hours? It's 5 o'clock?''

Elliot had to admit he had a point. How was she off work already. He looked at his brother

''Anything that goes wrong is your fault'' Bobby rolled his eyes and leaned across the table.

''Nothing would go wrong if you dump Bridezilla like you wanna do and then go back and help Cinderella change her clothes like you really wanna do…'' Bobby smirked, causing an outburst of laughter from Elliot's kids

''Your never gonna let this go, are you?''

''I will when you admit you love her''

Elliot rolled his eyes and took a swig of his drink, he looked up towards the back as he saw Liv reemerge, she had on a duplicate t-shirt from the other night, only this time it was blue, skinny jeans with rips in the knees and black leather riding boots. He squirmed in his seat, she had let her hair down, today it was straight, and without the curls it seemed even longer.

''Son of a Bitch''

''I rest my case'' Bobby leaned back in his chair in amusement, getting a look from Kathy as she leaned over to him.

''don't push him too hard'' she whispered and he backed off. Liv seemed to be oblivious to their presence, that or she was too busy, he noticed that she didn't smile as wide as she had the other night when dealing with customers, she looked tired, like the week had been hard, like she wasn't sleeping.

Carrie had come back and sat, a few moments later the appetizers they had ordered came up in the window, the waitress carried two baskets of fries in her hands, headed toward their table, what none of them had expected was to see Liv behind her, carrying the rest as she headed straight toward them.

''Here you go guys'' The younger waitress said as she set the food down and moved aside to let Olivia set her two baskets down, she set the food down and looked at them, immediately startled, the fake smile she had plastered on her face for the customers that night disappeared for a second before she forced it on again. ''H-Hey You guys'' she made herself keep smiling, keeping her gaze away from Elliot and the blonde he was sitting next to.

''Hey Liv'' The kids said in unison smiling.

''Olivia Benson?'' Liv hipped her head towards the voice out of reflex, she looked straight at the blond sitting next to Elliot for the first time.

''C-Carrie?'' She tripped over her words, her hands nervous, her eyes were playing tricks on her. No No No…

Elliot watched the two of them, along with the rest of the group, unsure of what was going on.

''Wow… Liv… How are you, shit it's been 25 years'' Liv just nodded in response, she needed to get the hell out of there.

''Yeah... about that'' she would not have a nervous breakdown over this, she was leaving, she never had to see them again. She chanted the words over and over in her head. Phoenix…Phoenix…Phoenix…

Bobby leaned up, resting his chin in his palm, intrigued by this turn of events. ''How do you two know each other exactly?''

Carrie was the one to smile, the one to speak up. ''Liv was my College roommate'' She smirked

Elliot closed his eyes momentarily, his heart in his throat, his stomach somersaulting.

Elizabeth was the one to ask. ''You two'' waves a hand between the two women ''Were friends?'' Liv and Carrie were so different it was shocking to think of them as friends

The sarcastic eyeroll that flashed through Olivia's eyes was anything but friendly. '' Not Hardly''

Carrie smirked, for the first time she was finally letting her vindictive personality out in front of Elliot with her expressions. ''Oh come on Liv. We were the best of friends, we shared everything'' Smirks ''And I mean everything''

''Enjoy your dinner'' She started to take a step back when Carries next statement stopped her dead in her tracks. Carrie looked around the table at the group she was with.

'' Olivia has always hated competition'' She smiled snidely. '' The night before we graduated college, I had a little escapade with her college sweetheart and just couldn't take it''

Kathleen was the one, she lost the entire drink she had just consumed, spraying it across the table at the empty seat next to her dad. The rest of them including Elliot had looked like the deer caught in the headlights, staring wide eyed between the two women. Carrie had sex with Olivia's High school sweetheart. How the tables have turned

Carrie Grinned widely towards Olivia ''Guess she's still a little butt hurt and hasn't gotten over it yet.

It was her turn, Olivia's lips lifted upwards in a wide grin.

''Your wrong''

''Why is that?'' Carrie asked

Olivia smirked almost sadistically.

''I've just recently, completely gotten over it.''


	8. Chapter 8

_You guys are so awesome! Thank you to each one of you for keeping my spirits up as a writer, if it wasn't for reviews this story would have been abandoned by now. With that said, I promise that we must get through the bad to get to the goodness. Just trust me._

Simon had watched then exchange, his concerns only growing as it went on, he knew his sister quite well, he knew the look on her face was from her heartbreaking, she was building that wall again. Staying strong to keep from breaking down, she used the wall to take nice, but insulting Jabs at the woman, and if everything she was gloating about were true, Liv deserved to stick it to her, that's the only reason he hadn't stepped in.

He had heard what she said, the hidden innuendo in her ''getting over it'' dripping with sarcasm. The Looks of amusement but awkwardness of the groups face, followed by the horror in Elliot's eyes, he knew it was time, he walked over, placing a hand on Liv's arm.

''Let's go…Now'' He said softly, his eyes contacting with hers

Carrie stood up and walked around Elliot's chair to stand in front of them, the smile still on her face.

''How sweet… He your boyfriend?'' Smiles at him '' I don't believe we've met''

Olivia looked at her, this time nothing but hatred in her eyes. ''Why? You gonna try and jump him next?'' She smirked ''Sorry. I'm sure by now your way too loose for his taste.'' Kathy's mouth had dropped wide open at this point, followed by the grown kids snickering.

''Score Benson'' Kathleen whispered

Elliot stood, and stood beside Carrie, keeping his distance a bit, but close enough for her to hear him.

''Stop right now'' He looked at her firmly

''Its Fine Sweetheart'' She put a hand out touching his arm, making sure her ring was visible as she looked at Olivia with a grin.

''It's all probably too much for her… After realizing she couldn't satisfy Jake, he had to turn to me, and now I'm the one getting the happily ever after… It's probably just hit home that she'll never actually more than a good time to anyone''

The people at the table gasped, Simon's eyes shutting tightly. Elliot saw rage, no matter what their past, or what little comments thy were throwing each other's way, that comment had been completely unnecessary and over a big line.

''I SAID ENOUGH!'' he spat at her, his tone laced with venom as he stared her down, she visibly flinched, he looked over toward Olivia, her eyes were broken, there was no masking it any longer, no fake smile, no sarcasm.

She looked at him hurt. She backed away a couple steps. She turned and brushed past her brother, walking straight out the back door, Simon felt his heart hurt for his sister, he looked at Elliot and shook his head. ''500 bars in New York and you to bring THAT to mine?!'' Points at Carrie before walking away, heading out the back. Elliot turned and glared at his brother, Bobby felt awful, he just wanted his brother to stop lying to himself, he wanted him to see Olivia while he was with Carrie and realize he felt more for her. Kathy and the kids had stood up at this point, getting their things together, none of them saying a word.

Carrie had let out a snicker, shaking her head. ''Poor Pitiful Olivia… Never could take criticism…''

That was it, that was one comment too many, she should have stopped while she was ahead, now she had been firmly redirected into her place By Kathy's Fist connecting with her face. The contact sent her stumbling backwards into the table, her head spinning, her eyes barely adjusting to the light, as all 4 kids could be heard in unison. ''YEAH MOM!''

Kathy rubbed her hand with her other, Breathless with adrenaline, she looked at Elliot, his mouth wide open. She raised her hand and pointed her finger at Carrie. ''Don't be stupid, don't make another mistake'' She turned and looked at her children who were standing, coats on. ''Sit your asses down!'' She yelled and they each scrambled to find their seats once again as Kathy spun on her heels, jerking on her coat she took off in the direction of the backdoor where Olivia had gone.

Carrie stood up unsteady, the room still uneven. ''Great! I hope I don't have to walk down the aisle with a broken nose!'' She rubbed her nose, looking at him

''You Won't'' Elliot said softly as he turned to her

She stared at him as he turned to face her. ''You're not walking down the aisle''

Her eyes widened. '' Excuse Me?''

''You're not walking down the aisle. Not with me at least. Unless you find your next dumbass quick'' He glared at her, the group watching closely.

''Elliot! Your calling off our wedding because of an old rivalry of mine?'' she looked at him

''No. I'm calling off our wedding because that scene you just made, finally showed me what a piece of garbage you really are'' He spoke soft but firm as he stared her down, fire in his eyes. '' I am calling off our wedding because I slept with someone else. I slept with Olivia, I MADE Love to her over and over Saturday night, it was the most incredible, most amazing night of my entire life, I have never felt anything like what she made me feel, especially not with you!'' His voice began getting louder '' I am telling you this because I'm finally going to do the right thing by her, because I'm in love with her, and after everything, I owe it to her to make sure you know that you are no where near as Fucking good as she is!'' Her eyes filled with rage, she grabbed her purse and stormed out of the bar. Bobby had a Cheshire grin on his face as his brother finally admit out loud that he was in love with Olivia. Now he just had to get him to say it in front of her

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

She sat on the back steps of the deck, Simon sat next to her, she had stormed outside, finally letting the wall down, she didn't care who saw her vulnerable anymore, the tears had just come so naturally. Simon had followed her out moments later, he took one look and walked across the deck wrapping his arms around her. He let her vent for a few minutes before she started to calm down. ''I'm Ok.'' She told him softly as she stared in front of her at the night skyline.

''No… No, you're not, so please don't lie to me'' he looked at her.

''I'm Leaving tomorrow. I can't be here anymore Simon. I'll finish packing the important stuff, I'll lose the rest I don't even care. I'm getting the hell out of New York.'' She wiped her tears

''Liv… Please don't do this.''

She turned to face him. ''No matter how many miles apart''

''We'll always be there for each other'' Simon finished for her, sadness in his voice

A voice cleared behind them causing their heads to turn. Kathy stood looking at the with her hands in her pocket. ''Simon? Can I have a minute with her?'' He simply nodded, he kissed the top of Liv's head before getting up and walking back towards the door, he stopped momentarily and looked at Kathy. ''Be easy on her'' He said softly and she nodded.

Olivia stood and walked to stand in front of her. ''Kathy… I'm sorry about that. You and your kids especially didn't deserve to have to witness…'' She was stopped by Kathy placing her hand on her arm. ''Do not apologize for defending yourself. Ever. '' Olivia felt another tear rolling down her cheek.

''She was right'' Liv took her eyes away, looking at her hands as she spoke softly

''What?''

''Carrie was right. I'm not good enough'' She wiped her eyes

''Olivia. Stop it. Right now'' Kathy looked at her

'' If I was anything, anything more than his bachelor party pre-wedding hookup. He would have come looking for me 4 years ago… Instead he went looking for her'' She turns away and leans up against the railing

Kathy mimicked her actions, standing against the railing, side by side with her.

''Olivia…Liv… He's in love with you. I Know he has messed up and hasn't shown it well, but he's a man, they're all idiots occasionally. '' She touched her shoulder, turning her to face her, Olivia's face red and tearstained. ''He's scared to death because of how strong it is, the feelings you two have for each other have been your biggest secrets for 20 years. You two need to make this right, I would hate to see both of you living in misery and alone because you didn't open your hearts.

''It was one night.''

''El doesn't just jump into bed Liv.''

''It's not what I want, He's not what I want.'' She couldn't look her in the eyes as she said it, she pushed off the railing and walked to the middle of the deck before turning back to face her.

Kathy saw him, he came quietly out the back door, standing behind Olivia he stood, watching her.

''You want a no risk guarantee, no chance of getting hurt. Real Love doesn't work like that. You want the magic? The Fireworks? The unconditional devotion? You have to take the leap of faith, hold on for your life and jump, but make sure when you do jump, your holding his hand tight.'' She walked towards the door, touching her arm as she brushed passed Elliot. ''This is your last chance'' she whispered

Olivia wiped her eyes. She turned towards the door, startled when she saw him.

''Liv''

'' Don't... Just Don't'' she shook her head avoiding his eyes as he stepped closer.

''Please… Just please give me 5 minutes''

'' Why did you have to bring her here? Here of all places? ''

''I am so sorry Liv, Bobby suggested it, and I just couldn't talk them out of it'' She shook her head, walking past him he reached out and grabbed her arm, she quickly jerked it back.

'' Do...Not...Touch...Me''

''Liv'' he pleaded with her

''I'm moving Elliot, I'm leaving with my son tomorrow'' she put her hand on the doorknob

''M-moving where?''

''Arizona'' His eyes flashed with hurt

''And I'm finally gonna get what I was robbed of 5 years ago''

He looked up at her then, his eyes tired and hurt.

''I get to say goodbye'' she turned and walked out the door


	9. Chapter 9

_WOW… My little 5-chapter idea is heading into chapter 9! You guys are amazing and your reviews keep me going, especially the long ones lol. I love you all, just remember that after you read this chapter hehe... Short one to set the mood_

She hated Arizona.

The heat, the bugs, the fact that it was November and instead of hot chocolate she was drinking iced tea. She hated that Noah seemed so sad without his cousin to play with, she hated that the closest bar was 10 miles away, and even if she did stop in to have a drink after work, she wasn't greeted by her brother handing her a t-shirt so she could make drinks for him. She hated that the holidays were coming and there had been no plans made for ice skating, or seeing the giant tree in Rockefeller center. She looked out her window and saw a cactus instead of city lights and tall buildings. She sat on the couch in the large living room in her large house, she looked around at the space, The Marshalls had gone all out to try and make them comfortable, she could have fit her entire New York apartment in the new kitchen. She had been here for a month, had left that night, she left the bar and picked up Noah. She put him in his bed and she packed. She packed furiously, shoving things into boxes. There was no organization, no care to any of it, she just cleared out her apartment within a matter of hours. She knew that it would be an adjustment, they wouldn't be happy in Arizona overnight. The more time she spent here, the more miserable she was. She picked up the shadow box off the coffee table.

She had set it there earlier, she had come home early, once Noah had went down for a nap she had decided to unpack some. Once she reached into the box and saw the shadow box she had froze, she ran her hand over it, knowing exactly what the inside held. She sat up towards the coffee table and brought the box into her lap. She set her glass of wine down on the table where the box had been. She took a breath as she slowly opened the lid. She reached inside and took out the black case, flipping it open slowly she ran her finger across the medal inside. Semper Fi. The post it still stuck to the left side, his medallion on the right. She leaned back on the couch, bringing the black case with her, she held it tight to her chest, over her heart as she let the tears fall, not bothering to wipe them away, she closed her eyes tight. She hated Arizona because he wasn't in it.

He had screwed up.

His entire life was full of mistakes he had made, he always seemed to be able to fix the stuff he had done wrong, this was different. He slept with her, he put his hands on her, he made love to her like it had been his dying wish, and then he let her walk away. Twice. He let her go that morning, and he let her go the night at the bar. Had text that night, he had called, he had left 10 voicemails begging her to call him back, to meet him. He had sent flowers the next morning. 3 dozen long stem, blood red roses. By the time they had been delivered, she was gone. He had called Simon, he tried to get her flight information, he was going to chase her down and hand her his heart and soul in the middle of JFK International airport. Simon swore to him that he had no idea what her flight number was, or even what airline they were using. He had hung up the phone defeated, the next month he had been cursing himself for the way things had went down between them, his kids had stopped by every few days to check on him, each one of them knew how hard this had been. Kathy had even checked in on him from time to time. He regrets not fighting harder, he regrets not saying the words to her. He had practically screamed them at Carrie in the middle of the bar that night, in front of his kids, in front of everyone. Everyone but the one that mattered, he had never said them to her, even after he went outside to talk to her, he had his chance and he blew it, he could have told her, instead he let her walk away. He once again walked through the door of Simon's crowded bar, Friday night and they were slammed, people everywhere, couples everywhere. He headed to the back of the building, the empty table in the back corner and sat down, he clasped his hands together and sat there alone.

Simon had seen him walk in and head to the back without a word, he sighed to himself and waved the waitress off, letting her know that he would handle it. He grabbed two beers out of the cooler and headed towards his table, he sat the bottle in front of Elliot and sat in the seat across from him.

''Thanks'' Elliot said without looking up at him

''She's not gonna just appear here. No matter how hard you wish for her''

Elliot looked at him, his eyes tired. ''I know…''

Simon looked at him. ''you're a good guy Stabler, and you can come here whenever you need to. Just don't torment yourself.'' Simon spoke softly

''Have you talked to her?''

''No…Not really… We've let the kids skype a few times, but other than that.''

Elliot just nodded taking a sip of his beer.

''You know she feels it, too right?'' Simon watched him as Elliot lifted his eyes to meet his.

'' She left''

''So did you. Doesn't mean you loved her any less'' He spoke honestly

''I never will.'' Elliot said softly as Simon stood up.

''Maybe that's what she's scared of the most'' He said simply as he walked away

Please Don't hate me, it wouldn't be EO without some complicated drama, right? Click the review button as I work on Chapter 10 lol


	10. Chapter 10

_'_ _I know a lot of you weren't thrilled with that last chapter. Get ready for the turn around. Spoonful of EO goodness coming up, it's a short one but I at least wanted to give you this much, Long one coming after this… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW lol I like them_

The morning after his talk with Elliot he headed into the bar around 11. They didn't open until 3 which gave him some time to do some inventory, and start an order with his supplier, Livvy had been hell on feet the last few weeks, but that morning had been the worst, kicking and screaming, refusing to eat her breakfast, yelling to stay home from school. He didn't know what was wrong with her lately. Yes, he did. He sat down at one of the barstools at the bar, he was concentrating deeply on the paperwork in front of him when he heard the door open. Without even looking up from his papers he simply said ''Were closed''

She looked at him as she held onto the hand that was gripping hers firmly. ''Heard you were looking for a partner?'' He whipped his head up, he looked at them, stunned to see his sister and his nephew smiling widely back at him. He stood up and walked towards them.

''It gets cold in New York'' He smiled

''I like the cold'' She grinned back at him

He stepped forward then, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, she hugged him back tightly, Noah tugging on his shirt, Simon looked down at his nephew and smiled wide. ''Noey!'' He reached down and swung him up into his arms.

''Livvy is gonna be so happy to see you'' He hugged him tightly

''I wans see Livvy!'' Noah yelled excitedly

Simon and Liv let out a chuckle.

Liv looked at her son. '' Noah, how about you eat your sandwich'' Holds up the happy meal she had stopped on the way for. ''Then maybe Livvy will be out of school?'' He looked at his mother and nodded. She walked him over and helped him into a booth and got his food out for him, slipping the toy into her pocket. ''You know the deal. Eat and then you can have it'' He started to eat his food. She smiled and walked back over to her brother, slipping onto the barstool beside him.

''So..What happened with Phoenix?''

She shrugged. ''wasn't home''

He smiled. ''What is home exactly?''

''New York… Definitely New York''

He smiled. ''New York or…''

She looked down at her hands, she twirled her mother's ring around her finger. ''I was stupid to think I could just forget him'' Looks up at her brother. ''I never really have''

He grinned her way. ''Then what are you gonna do about it?'' He caught her eyes, smiling as the smile reached hers.

''We have the power to absolutely destroy each other.'' She spoke softly

''that's how you know it's real Liv''

Simon sat back, he looked at her for a few moments. ''I've lost… with love you stand to lose it all, a broken heart is a really hard price to pay. But when actually take a chance you could end up with everything.''

She teared up. ''I'm terrified''

He nodded, placing his hand over her clasped ones.

''You can't deny your feelings anymore. Your everything is right in front of you Liv.'' He smiled softly at her. ''So, what are you waiting for?'' He smiled

She wiped her teary eyes as she listened.

''I would give anything to have another chance. Anything, you've got your chance, all you have to do is tell him you want it. You don't have to fight for it, you don't have to convince him. He knows you're the one. He's come in here every night for a month because he still has faith, he has faith in you, he has faith that you'll come back. I saw him last night Liv, he's losing Faith, he's trying to hold on with everything he's got but it's getting harder every day.''

''He comes here?'' She looked at him

''Every night… every single night'' He spoke honestly

''I thought he would just…'' she trails off

''Forget about you?'' he spoke knowing the answer as she nodded, wiping her eyes once again.

He shook his head. ''No. No, he hasn't. I didn't know it before Liv, but I know it now… He is completely in love with you. I don't want to see you lose out on this because you deserve to be loved like that. This is your chance. Don't let it slip through your hands because your scared of something that might not happen.''

''Simon…''

''What are you gonna do? Are you ready for the ride of your life?''

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

It was Saturday night, the place was hopping, Simon had hired and trained two new servers and a bartender, he was thankful for the extra help, especially tonight, He stood behind the bar observing how they were doing when he saw him come through the door, slipping back to his usual table along the back wall he watched as he removed his jacket and sat down, his back facing the crowd, he sat patiently waiting for a server.

He walked over to the cooler and grabbed out a bottle of his normal beer, he popped the top as he felt a hand cover his, taking the bottle, he smiled softly as he handed her another bottle of the same. He leaned back against the all as he watched her walk towards his table.

The closer she got to his table the harder it was to feel her legs, she stopped briefly behind him, watching, he looked lost…She smiled softly as she went around to where she was facing him, his eyes were looking down towards his hands, staring intently, he looked lost in thought as she put a sweet smile on her face. She stood beside his table when he felt a presence, he slowly raised his head, he froze when he laid his eyes on her, his stunned expression lifting her smile even more.

''You waitin on somebody?''


	11. Chapter 11

_WOW Chapter 11! You guys have been so great, I just can't say that enough, thank you so much for sticking with me and this story. I appreciate each one of your reviews, they are what is keeping this going. I am planning on keeping this going for at least a few more chapters, after that who knows. Here's your EO goodness you've patiently been waiting for._

The expression on his face made her smile. She chuckled on the inside, she slid his beer in front of him and smiled.

''Hi Elliot''

''W-What are you doing here?'' He was shocked, but more confused, did she look happy to see him?

She shrugged, smiling softly. ''I'm not really a desert kind of girl.''

He was at a loss for words, he really didn't know what to say that wouldn't piss her off again, all he did know is that he didn't want her to walk away, he knew that he never wanted to let her out of his sight again.

She took a drink from the bottle in her hand, the beer Simon had handed her. Her brother probably knew she would need it to relax her way through this a little.

''Feel like a walk?'' She smiled softly, nodding her head toward the backdoor. His lips curled up slightly as he stood up and grabbed his jacket, he followed her down the back hallway where she grabbed her coat off the hooks attached to the wall, she slipped her arms in it as she opened the door leading him out to the porch. The space where they had talked and reconnected that first night. The same space where she had broken his heart a month earlier, they walked out and she walked in front of him, she had her back to him as she looked at the city lights for a moment before turning to face him.

''I wanted to apologize to you.''

He raised an eyebrow. ''For what?''

''For taking my feelings about…Her out on you. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know about the whole thing, and I was a jerk. I'm sorry.''

''Liv…''

''No'' She put her hand up to stop him. ''Just let me finish.''

He nodded softly

''I acted like a jealous idiot. I knew going into it that you were engaged, and that it was just for one night. I didn't want it to end badly like that, but I saw you with her, and I realized she was the one and I just lost it. It made me crazy and I didn't have a right to act that way and I'm sorry it cost you your engagement.''

He shook his head. ''God Liv…You weren't a…''

She stopped him once again.

'' I'm sorry that I ran out on you, I should have talked to you, I know you were upset and hurt too. I know you had just found out that the woman you Love and your ex-partner had a pretty messy past, and I realize you must have been shell shocked and not really sure what was going on.'' She looked at him, tears brewing behind her eyes that she was fighting to stop.

''Your wrong about one thing'' He said so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

She looked up at him.

''My ex-partner IS the woman that I love...''

''And I know that I really mess…'' She looked into his eyes, hers widening.

''Y-you…huh?'' She stuttered

He smiled at her, he took a step closer to her.

''Can I talk now?'' He smirked

She nodded nervously, her eyes never leaving him.

''Olivia…'' He took a breath. '' I have known you for 20 years… I spent 12 years protecting you, most of those I thought about you constantly, even when I wasn't with you, the last few years, I have thought of you every day. What you were doing, if you were happy. I lied to myself every day, I tried to make myself believe it wasn't love. Then I got divorced, I wanted to call you so much. I stopped myself because I was convinced that it was too late, that you were better off without me, I met Carrie and… I'm sorry… then I saw you that night…'' Looks at her '' I saw you, and I realized that you still set my heart on fire'' he smiled sweetly ''Among other things'' His voice deepened as he smiled, getting a laugh from her as she wiped her teary eyes.

''I realize that I led you to believe that all I wanted was that night. That is not what I wanted, but I thought that if I said what I did want you would run like wild. I really messed up because you ran anyway, I am so sorry if you ever thought I would use you like that. You mean so much more to me than that.''

Her eyes were shining with tears, she wiped at them listening to everything he was saying, it finally sinking in what was happening. He reached out and took her trembling hands into his.

'' 20 years… And you are still the most Infuriating, hard headed, stubborn, feisty pain in my ass that you have always been… You make my head spin most of the time, make my heart race, you make me absolutely crazy…'' She cried softly as he spoke. He stopped for a moment, lifting his hand to wipe the tears away from her face gently. ''And I could not be more in love with you.'' He smiles, the weight finally lifting off him. She let his words sink in, her lips turned upward into a soft smile.

''I love you Benson''

''Elliot'' She spoke softly

'' I didn't say that to hear it back, I know I have hurt you way too much…''

''SHUT UP!'' She yelled quickly cutting him off, he looked at her a bit startled as she smiled through her tears.

''I love you Stabler'' She grinned widely as the words just flowed out of her mouth without a second thought. He matched her smile as the words hit his ears

''I love you so much… I'm not running, those words scare the hell out of me but not as much as losing you and I swear I won't run.'' Her voice got softer. ''I love you'' she whispered as his hands went to the sides of her face, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, the kiss was soft, his lips moved against hers, the kiss deepening as they put all the emotion they were feeling forward. They were opening themselves up, finally letting go of the walls, the pain, the fear. He slowed down, resting his mouth against hers, their breathing heavy, his hands remained on her cheeks as his forehead rest against hers.

'' Be with me'' He spoke softly against her lips

''You scare the hell out of me'' She spoke softly

''Ditto'' he smiled sweetly

''Be with me'' she smiled

''Just try getting rid of me now'' He kisses her again, slower this time. He kissed across her cheek, pulling her into his arms, holding her close. He moved his mouth to her ear, whispering softly. ''Partners for life''

She chuckled and hugged him tightly before pulling back and yawning softly. He looked at her and smiled softly.

''You tired?''

She nodded. '' A little… It's been a long couple days''

''I bet, jet lag and all.''

She nodded again. ''Noah's sleeping at Simon's so at least I can sleep in.'' She smiles

He nodded and stepped back, she kissed his lips quickly.

''I should head home… before I fall asleep at the wheel'' She laughs softly

He nodded and kissed her head. ''Get some sleep''

She smiled as she walked to the door leading back into the bar before turning back around and looking at him once again, grinning widely.

''You coming or what?''


	12. Chapter 12

_I feel like people are getting bored with this, which makes me sad. Should I put some more drama into their lives? Lol. EO M rating ahead, be warned._

''Why are you living in a hotel?''

''I gave up my apartment to move to phoenix, remember? It's just until Noah and I find a new place'' She slipped the key card in the door, walking in he followed her. She turned on the lights and set her purse down.

''How do you control a 3-year-old in this sardine can?''

She turned and smiled ''He spends a lot of time at Uncle Simon's. And besides, we've only been back for a week. Can we save this conversation until after you show me how much you've missed me?'' She smirked

He smiled and stood in the middle of the room, his jacket still on. She walked up to him and smiled sweetly as she slid his jacket down his arms.

He smiled softly and let her slip it off him. '' I thought you were tired''

''I am, but I feel like once I see you out of your shirt and on my bed, it'll be like drinking a gallon of coffee'' she grinned at him as she unbuttoned his top button, working her way down, she grazed his chest with her nails softly as she undid each button slowly, eliciting a soft moan from him. He closed his eyes as she released the last button, sliding his shirt off slowly, her hands smoothing down his muscular arms, she leaned forward kissing his chest softly. She moved her mouth over his chest, leaving a trail of feather light kisses from his chest to his neck. She kissed her way up to his jawline, repeating her actions until she made her way to his mouth, once she reached the corner of his lips she stilled, resting her lips against his. Her opened and lifted to his, he opened his slowly looking down at her as she whispered quietly against his mouth.

''I Love you''

He moved his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks softly. ''I love you so Much'' He tilted her face with his hands as he moved his lips onto hers, he kissed her softly, their lips moved together, their pace unhurried and slow, she reached up wrapping her arms around his neck as he slid his down, his arms wrapping around her waist, meeting at her lower back. Her shirt had lifted slightly, a sliver of skin exposing at the top of her jeans, he touched the area softly with his hands, sending shivers up her spine, she deepened the kiss at his touch, opening her mouth slightly, she grazed his bottom lip with her tongue, she held her open mouth against his as she whispered.

''Love me''

He moved his hands up her back softly, taking her shirt with him, he broke apart their lips, pulling her shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor behind them. ''I'll love you forever.'' She smiled softly, taking a step back, she reached around unclasping her black, lace bra and letting it slide off to the floor, she stood in front of him in only her jeans, bare and vulnerable, she looked into his eyes as he stepped forward, reaching his hand to the back of her head, he held it gently as he once again pressed his lips to hers, deepening the kiss he began walking her backwards toward the bed, he stopped once he reached the end, he moved his lips down to her neck, kissing softly across her collarbone. His hands went to the button on her jeans, opening them slowly, he rubbed his fingertips against her hips as he slid them down slowly, once he had the material off he laid her back onto the bed, he removed his pants next, kicking them off he crawled over her, his legs straddling hers as he rolled to his side and flipped them over, bringing her on top of him. She smiled softly as she straddled his hips, she leaned down and kissed him deeply as she rubbed against him, she slid over him, pushing down slightly until she felt him moving inside her.

He leaned his head back at the feeling, a soft moan escaping her lips. She stilled as he went completely inside her, she closed her eyes as she adjusted to the feeling. He raised up into a sitting position, holding her on his lap as he moved slowly, she straddled his hips as he kissed her deeply, meeting his thrusts stroke for stroke as they connected.

''Liv'' He whispered as he moved his lips over her neck

She leaned her head back, granting him full access to her neck, she arched her body back allowing him to move his mouth to her breast, her hips moving against his as he took her in his mouth, circling his tongue around her. Once he brought her nipple into his mouth, he felt the movements of her hips change, she picked up the pace, he matched her every movement with a strong thrust.

''J-Jesus El'' She was panting, her breathing labored, she felt her legs going numb around him, she slid over him on his lap, she knew she was close.

''Mmm'' He kissed his way back to her lips, feeling the change in her, she was pulsing around him, once he reached her mouth she could feel him throbbing, every nerve in her body was on fire as she began her climax, her nails digging into his back as she tensed up, she felt as his pace quickened, bouncing her in his lap as he began his own.

''God Elliot. Please don't stop'' She arched her back

He thrust forward a few more times before they both hit their ecstasies together, their moans louder and filling the room, the bed vibrating against the wall, she let out a soft scream as he flooded her inside.

''mm…G-Gah…''

Once they came down he looked at her and smiled softly before flipping her onto her back. He laid down beside her, propping himself up on his elbow.

''Hi'' he smiled

''Hi'' She chuckled back at him, he leaned down kissing her sweetly.

He pulled back after a moment ''That was pretty…''

''Incredible'' she smiled

He nodded as he laid down beside her, he laid on his side, their faces inches apart. ''I want more''

She smirked. '' We may need some sleep first… but immediately after''

He shook his head. ''I mean… I want more than this, we have waited so long…too long, I don't want this to be all we're about.'' He looked at her ''I mean, I really want more''

She raised up some, looking at him. ''More as in…''

''Stop looking'' He spoke simply, smiling at the confusion on her face.

''Move in with me''

 _Mean I know. I will try to have another one up earlier tomorrow, but as of right now I wanna use some suggestions, anything you all would like to see let me know. Review please_


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry Guys this is not an update, Just wanted to let everyone know who has followed this story and is still interested, that it has recaptured my heart and I have decided to revamp it and give it the rehaul it deserves, I am adding to it, changing some things and will be finishing it very soon. For those of you who favorited the story and not me as an author, look in my profile under Just give me a reason, it is being reposted as a new story. I will try and do an update every day or so. I know it has been a while so please let me know if your still into this. Much Love, Steph


End file.
